Her Moment of Happiness
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: She knows that the moon will always be there for her. But when her heart tells her something else wants to be there, will Jemima push it away... just because she's growing up? Let her sing her song and dance her dance: she is a Jellicle Cat, after all.
1. Introductions and Misjudgment

**Her Moment of Happiness  
A CATS fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter One: Introduction and Misjudgement  
Disclaimer: I know... if you have read my profile and my story listing, you're thinking... "Wtf? Why is she writing a MUSCIAL story?!" Well, if you must know; I _enjoy_ Broadway shows and theater. It's my major. Dur. XD And "CATS" just happens to be up there in my top five Broadway performances. Recently, I got a copy of the DVD and fell more in love with it than when I watched it when I was twelve. And one cat, to me, stood out from all the rest. The beautiful and darling Jemima. She's just SO precious! Demeter and Bombalurina are tied for second and then it's Munkustrap, Tugger, and Mistoffelees. Moving, this story is going to be about Jemima and how I think she came about somewhat. Please, regard this kindly and review nicely! Happy reading!  
-NOTE: Please, please, PLEASE understand that how I'm going about in this story is from inspiration from some fanfiction I've read and adored. The pairing seems not possible, but I think it could. Remember: IT'S A FANFICTION UNIVERSE. You can do whatever you want! :)  
--**

It was a calm and cool night in the Junkyard, when the little one was brought before the others. Dozens of stars littered the midnight sky, like diamonds pressed into the blackest of velvets with waxing moon nestled in like a lost pearl. The air was light, not too cold and just comfortable for the pack of cats that waited for their leader and his mate. It was noted straight-away from the older felines that the newest member was something else entirely. The Queens could tell you that it was the way she stared when presented to them.

"It was like she could read your very mind!," trilled Jellylorum to Jennyanydots later on. The Gumby cat agreed, though her heart went out to the kitten. "But she seems so scared. Perhaps she was born odd...?," the tabby thought quietly to Jellylorum. Asparagus, one of the older tomcats, simply looked on, a happy look on his face. "It is a grand day to see a new kitten for us! We're getting bigger!" Pouncival and Tumblebrutus took one glance at each other and snickered silently at the old fool. The twin felines, Coricopat and Tanomile, glared at them for their sniggering and silently went back to studying the newest member.

Alonzo, the second-in-command of the clan, sniffed, looking down from his nose at the child that was borne of his best friend and his mate. The kitten looked puny. Weak and timid. But he would note later on that her eyes intimated him as well. There was something unique about them. Almost as the same for the limber Burmese Cassandra, who spoke little, but danced like liquid and bore large, gray-green eyes that seemed not of this world. Even the playful duo, Mungogerrie and Rumpleteazer, came out to witness this event and pulled and pushed each other over to get a better look from their hiding place.

Everyone seemed to be on edge as her father, Munkustrap, presented her to the others and the three kittens that came before his own. Electra, Ecetera, and Victoria flitted around the youngest member with wide expressions and mewls of questions for her. She answered them with nothing, twisting her tail in her paws.

She, however, remained silent, keeping her gaze down on the ground. Her mother, Demeter, looked on with worry in her pale green eyes. She turned towards her dear friend, Bombalurina, who in return, shook her head slightly, not sure what to say or do. Her daughter didn't speak since she was first born, not even to her or Munkustrap. Approaching her daughter, Demeter placed her lithe paws on her girl's shoulders. "Darling, don't you want to say hello to the others? It's rude to not say anything...," she trailed off when she shrugged herself out from her mother's touch. Munkustrap sighed and knelt before his own. His dark eyes mirrored his kitten's, reading each other silently. Deep within, she only trusted her father and mother. And Munkustrap was close to her heart than any male. She frowned as tears gathered in her large earthy eyes. He smiled gently at her and picked her up. She curled up against his sleek silvery chest, hearing his steady heartbeat that she always fell asleep to.

Gulping and gathering her courage, she turned her head to the clan and spoke in a clear, sweet voice that could envy the pure-snow white kitten Victoria's, and said:

"Hello, everyone. It is very nice to meet you all. I'm honored to be apart of the clan."

With that said, everyone melted at the sincereity and sweetness of the tiny kitten and rushed to pet and coddle her in her father's arms. Demeter looked on with shinning eyes, paws clasped together, a large smiled plastered on her heart-shaped face. Bombalurina sauntered beside her and placed a arm around her shoulders. "Now... that wasn't so hard for her, was it? I tell you, your mate is something else. He can do anything," she mused. Demeter chuckled and leaned into the dark scarlet feline's body. "I know. She's his shadow. He could work miracles if he wanted. Oh, I'm just so happy she's talking!"

The kitten was handling herself very well with the group of cats until she felt a sharp tug on her tail. Yelping, she twisted in her father's strong arms and hissed into the face of a black and white tomcat. He grinned at her and wiggled his claws at her, sparks flying off of them. "Mistoffelees!!! That was not very nice!," Victoria cried at him, her blue eyes narrowing at her friend's behavior. Munkustrap placed his daughter down and turned to the mischevious older kitten. "Now, now... exactly what was that for, young tom?"

Mistoffelees shrugged, his ebony fur shinning in the dim light of the half-moon. "She didn't say hello to me yet! I was getting offended." Ducking underneath Munkustrap's arm, the kitten glared at him, her upper lip curled. "What you did was uncalled for! If you wanted me to say 'hello' to you, you should be more poliet!" The magician cat straightened up and bowed gracefully before her. "Young miss, I am truly sorry for my actions. Perhaps now you will forgive me and tell me your name?"

Startled at this, the kitten grew wary and pressed against Munkustrap, her tiny paws winding their way in his thick fur. "Why? Why do you want to know?," she asked softly, unsure. "That's how we can get to know one another, you silly thing! And be friends," Mistoffelees added for safe measures.

_'What a peculiar creature. She is very smart for one so young! The kittens and older ones are going to eat her alive out here... maybe I can be friends with her, just to protect her? Munkustrap would like that I'm sure,'_ he thought to himself.

Silence stretched out between them until she came forth gracefully towards the young tomcat. Biting gently on her bottom lip, she raised her head up to look into his eyes. At once, Mistoffelees had nothing to say. She made him speechless. Those eyes pierced within him, causing his heart to jerk in odd movements. And dare he say, made his paws get sweaty and the fur on his neck to stand slightly? She cocked her head to the side, and slowly, grinned at him so prettily, he had trouble breathing!

"Jemima. My name is Jemima."  
--

Several months had passed and Jemima was part of the trio of female kittens. Instantly, she was drawn to the charms of Victoria, who taught her how to dance for the first time under the caring eye of the gorgeous scarlet Queen, Bombalurina. Secretly, Jemima worshipped her greatly. "Why must I learn again?," Jemima asked one day whilst trying to twist in the air with her legs. Victoria rolled her large eyes and ran a paw through her soft white mane. "For the Jellicle Ball! Hasn't Munkustrap told you anything?! Honestly...," she grumbled and suddenly went down in a split so fast, it made Jemima fall over on the ground. "Jellicle Ball? What's that? It sounds so grand... and mysterious!," she gushed, her eyes wide with excitment. "From what I can gather from the queens, it is. Old Deuteronomy is coming tonight to give us our parts. Bless his old heart... he only comes during once a year, but Ecetera said she overheard Tumblebrutus talking to Alonzo about him coming! Said it was important this year for some odd reason." Jemima nodded slowly, letting all this information sink in.

"So, if he's coming, then he'll leave and come back again, huh? I would love to meet him," she said wistfully, stretching out her arms and slowly pirouetting like Victoria had taught her. "I as well. That's why I'm practicing so hard now so that I can get a solo dance. Or lead the Jellicle Ball! Eeekkk! I'm so estatic, I could die!!!," the white kitten squealed, clapping her paws. Jemima silently agreed, slightly jealous.

It was true... Victoria _could_ dance. Very beautifully at that. Bombalurina and Cassandra had taught her the basics, then, she took it personally to train Jemima since she was new. It was as if every cat had a special gift. Jemima wished she knew what hers was...

but she could never finish that thought when a abrupt pull on her tail shook her back to reality. With a piercing yowl, she whirled around so fast, she tripped on her feet. Instantly, she closed her eyes to brance impact when... gravity didn't do it's job. Opening one eye, she saw nothing but a white chest surrounded with black fur. Groaning outwardly, Jemima spoke;

"It _had_ to be you, right?"

Muscial laughter reached her ears as a pair of strong hands hoisted her up. A sudden heat flared within her and her limbs trembled at his genility. Her eyes closed briefly in happiness, inhaling his smoky and spicy essence. Opening her eyes, she met the gaze of her friend Mistoffelees and punched his arm playfully, pulling out of his arms. "That wasn't nice! You keep doing that I won't have anymore fur on it! I'll go on in life with a bald tail," she whined. "Please. Your fur grows back quickly. Quit complaining," he teased, winking flirtatiously. Jemima stuck out her tonuge, turning away from him with a saunter that made him raise a questionable eye. "What are you doing today?," he asked, as an act of conversation, distracting himself from her walking. "Practicing dancing... for the Jellicle Ball. Don't you know anything?," Jemima mirrored Victoria's words to him, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at him with a knowing gaze and a smile on her lips. "Of course I do! I had the pleasure of performing at it for two years," he smirked at the kitten. Frowning, she pursed her lips tightly. "Right... I forgot. You're an old kitty cat!," she giggled. Mistoffelees reached for her in mock anger as she twirled out of his grasp like a twisting blade of grass, elegant and fluid it made Mistoffelees's heart beat quicker. _'She's practicing, my claw. She's amazing!' _"You are getting too cocky for yourself, madam!," he countered, falling for her charm easily.

Victoria coughed polietly from her perch on the ground, still in her split as the two ignored her almost entirely. She looked over her shoulder, all coy and innocently at the black and white tom. "If you please, Mister Mistoffelees, we are trying to learn a lesson," she said coolly with a tiny smile. "Oh, but do forgive me, Miss Victoria. Might I assist you off the ground?," he asked like a gentleman, bowing to the white kitten and offering a hand. He watched Jemima from the corner of his eye as her face faltered and her smile fade from her rosy mouth.

Jemima's heart jerked oddly and she fell back into an old habit of hers by pulling her tail around her waist and twisting it in her small paws. She did this when things where awkward or she was hurting or embarassed. As Mistoffelees brought Victoria up, she turned and bounded towards home and soon, into the arms of her mother.  
--

Demeter looked up from her preening as her daughter clambored into their tiny home that overlooked the Junkyard. "Jemmi? What's wrong, darling?," she asked as the kitten dove into her mother's lap, head-first. "I'm a total prat," came the muffled reply, childish and sadden.

"How are you a prat, love?"

"Just am."

Demeter often wonder if she was this bad as a kitten. She couldn't recall. Sighing, she smiled and ran a paw through her daughter's black, auburn, and cream colored mane. Demeter felt Jemima relax under the treatment and soon, a soft purr reverbarated around them. Demeter was awfully proud of how her daughter had grown so far. She was still tiny and delicate with high cheekbones and eyebrows. Her coloring was a odd mixture of her own and Munkustap's but she wore a spiked collar that Bombalurina found just like Demeter's. Her markings gave her an expressive face, especially around those alluring dark eyes. Lately, since being around Victoria and Cassandra, her dancing improved greatly for someone her size. Her voice was now a husky tone that was still sweet and her demenor kind and gentle like Munkustrap's. But her eyes were her own.

Including her voice.

Munkustrap would wake in the night and know that his daughter would be up when there was a full moon. She would sit on top of the old car in the Junkyard and stare at it with wonderment. He'd watch her for a good while until like the wind, her voice would float down to his ears. It was so quiet but clear, it made him shiver at the tone and words of it. She was gifted in song. Demeter never got a chance to hear her yet and eagerly waited the opprotunity.

"Now, darling, sit up and talk to me. What's wrong?," she asked, pulling Jemima's head up with her paws. Dark eyes stared at her mother and quickly, they fluttered, trying not to cry. "I... can't help it... I want to do good for Old Deuteronomy and then, I compare myself to Victoria, Ecetera, and Electra! The next thing you know, I won't be good like you or beautiful as Bombalurina and get a mate! I want to be happy like you and Father are!!!," Jemima blew up, tears streaming down her face. Demeter blinked rapidly, her voice caught in her throat. "Oh dear... I-I didn't know that's what was wrong... Listen, the Jellicle Ball is nothing to be anxious about. Old Deuteronomy knows all of us better than "we" do. The part you will get will be fine! You can work on it and be the best one at it! And what makes you think Victoria will get all the good parts? Us Queens know more and can do anything just as well at kitten still.

As for the part of finding a mate... you have plenty of time, sweetheart. No one is pushing you. You're still young. And believe me; you'll know your mate when you find him," Demeter finished soothingly, wiping away the tears on Jemima's face and brushing back her ruffled fur. "... what if I already know?," Jemima whimpered timidly, turning her head away. Demeter's paws faltered as her pale green eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Wh-what?," she whispered hoarsely. Jemima shook her head and pulled away. "Nothing. It was nothing... probably just a crush... I'll go on then," she mumbled and fled back outside, leaving behind a befuddled and shocked mother.

"What... just happened?"  
--

Jemima crossed over wooden plank towards the black and silver figure that was her father. If there was one person that could set her feelings at ease, it was Munkustrap. She adored him so much, she hated not being near him. She was spoiled, oh yes, but never was bratty to any of the kittens or other cats. Her steps faltered when she noticed he was preoccupied. He was talking to another feline that she had never really seen before. Curious, she ducked underneath her father's arm and rubbed against him, her full face looking at the stranger before her. "Ah, Jemmi. Allow me to introduce to you... ah. Hm. How do I put this the right way?," Munkustrap thought out loud. "I'm her uncle. Your brother. The most amazing cat to grace this Yunkyard?," the willowy tiger cat purred, adjusting his fluffy mane that encircled his neck and head inticingly. Jemima blinked owlishly at him. "If you're so amazing, why are you here now?," she asked matter-of-factly, causing the lean cat to blanch at her. Munkustrap chuckled and looked at his brother. "I told you. She's as brilliant as they come. Jemmi, this is Rum Tum Tugger. He's come to live here for awhile." She nodded and bowed to him sweetly. "Forgive me, I'm sorry. My name is Jemima. It's a pleasure to meet you," she introduced, smiling at him prettily.

Tugger grinned back and reached forward, tickling under her chin with a sheathed claw. "Sharp kit. I like her. Will you give me a tour then, darlin'?," he asked so charmingly, Jemima felt her face growing hot. "Ah... okay! Follow me, please!," she asked and slid off the plank easily to the ground and tumbled forward, twisting around so quickly and standing back up that Tugger and Munkustrap were caught off guard. "Victoria must have been training you," Munkustrap guessed to her. She nodded and smiled shyly. "Have I improved?"

"Very much so. I'm proud of you, sweetheart."

Jemima's heart leapt with joy at her father's praise. She mewled and rubbed at her ear. "Thank you, Father! Oh, come this way, Rum Tum Tugger," she offered as he followed her with a confident sway that she nearly ran into a junkwall.  
--

**HA!  
First chapter done!  
SUCK IT, BLUES!  
Real quick question; if any of you know the breed of some of the cats, email me and let me know, please!**

**---the moonlight carries message of Love.---**

**_Later Days!_  
SD**


	2. Tiny Dancer

**Her Moment of Happiness  
A CATS fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Two: Tiny Dancer  
Disclaimer: T.S. Elliot owns the book and characters that "CATS" is based off of and Andrew Lloyd owns the Broadway masterpiece. I only am a slave to all of his works. Haha... Things are getting interesting! I love writing for Jemima. It makes me feel special. I wonder what's going to happen in this chapter to her... Please, regard this kindly and review nicely! Happy reading!  
-NOTE: Please, please, PLEASE understand that how I'm going about in this story is from inspiration from some fanfiction I've read and adored. The pairing seems not possible, but I think it could. Remember: IT'S A FANFICTION UNIVERSE. You can do whatever you want! :)  
--**

The kittens were already practicing their dancing for the Jellicle ball under the watchful eye of their teacher. The lean and tall scarlet Queen Bombalurina pointed out their mistakes and helped them while ignoring the male kittens as they sniggered and pointed at the girls, mimicking their actions. Jemima lead Tugger over there to the large patch of ground that was to be the stage for the Ball with her hand grasping his studded belt. Jemima liked to lead and take charge if allowed to, but still being attached to them by someway. She had to touch something of theirs so not to feel alone. Tugger didn't mind this. He thought it was cute of the kitten. She stopped and looked up at him. "This is where the kittens are. That's Victoria, Ecetera, and Electra," she pointed them out quietly. "And that's our teacher, Bombalurina. She and Cassandra, another cat, taught us everything we need to know to impress Old Deuteronomy but..."

"But what?"

"I can't dance or sing. I mean, not all that well anyway."

Tugger raised a brow down at the kitten and slung his paws over his belt, leaning back. "What makes you say that, Jemima?" Her dark eyes flitted up at him and then back down to the ground. Her paw tightened on the belt and she manuevered towards his body, as if to hide. "I can do some, but not a lot. Bombalurina says my dancing is unique. Does that mean weird?" Tugger felt a smile pull on his lips and he chuckled, kneeling down before her. His usual cockiness melted into aduly kindness as he placed his heavy paws on her tiny shoulders, turning her to him. "Listen to me, kit. These older cats can say what they want to, but deep down, you are good. You are you. Whatever you create will be fantastic because you are doing it _your own way_. Don't let them judge you, sweets," he finished with a low rumble of a gentle tone. Jemima's eyes were wide, a dark color of rose splashed on her face.

"R-really? Wow... I-I never thought about it that way. If you don't think it's too much to ask, Mr. Rum Tum Tugger, I would love you show you my dance I've been working on," she mumbled, her paws wrapping around her tail that she brought in front of her. "Kit, I would be delighted," Tugger said, grinning. Her own smile matched his and she flew from under his touch towards the center where no one was. She started on her pose, eyes closed, her face falling into a mask of serenity as she lifted her arms. Soon, extravagent music filled her head as each jump, arm -leg extensions, leaps, and twirls flowed from her like a second nature. Tugger watched her with intensity and shock at her dance. It was beautiful! How could she be so hard on herself?

Faintly, he could hear footfalls near him and the spicy smell of cinnamon and leered in memory. "Bomba," he said casually. "Well, well... fancy seeing you here, Tugger. What are you playing at?," the queen sneered at the tomcat, placing her paws on her hips. "I was just in the neighborhood. Turns out I have a relation. Jemima is something else," he mused to himself, his gaze flickering from the corner of his eye to the red beauty. He watched her face soften and a wamr smile grace her features. "She is. Munkustrap and Demeter's gem. Their treasure. Despite her size, she can nearly outdance all of the kittens besides Victoria. I do hope that Deuteronomy gives her a part," she said quietly, walking up beside the tomcat. Tugger cocked his head to the side and watched his neice spring up in the air in a full body twist and slam herself down on the powdery ground, claws clenching at the soft dirt and head bowed, back bowed, and her right leg straining up.

_'If he doesn't, he's crazy.'_  
--

The day passed on well into the golden evening. Jemima came out from her make-shift home after having dinner with her family and Tugger. She stretched her arms towards the sky and yawned largely, contempt and warmth filling her chest. Shaking her fluffy head, she twisted her body around on the plank on her toes, feeling frisky. She felt like dancing for no apparent reason, but knew that right now, she must meet up with Cassandra. Lately, they had been watching the sunsets together in silence, speaking rarely, but enjoying each others company. Bounding up towards the broken down TSE 1 car, she saw the dark Burmese cat already sitting on top of it, staring into the sunset. Jemima took heart and interest with great deal. She somehow felt close to her. Could it have been she was different from the other Queens? Her silence and sleek elegance too different from the rest of the clan? Perhaps she compared Cassandra to her own oddness... with her quiet features, pale green eyes that shone with a light, her soft petting and cooing when she spoke to Jemima. Not as if she was a kitten, but already grown-up.

Jemima pulled herself up on the hood and nodded her head to Cassandra, who in return, bowed, lowering her body down so she could lay on the metal surface. "Good evening, Jemima. How have you been today?," she asked, her voice dark and sweet like thick syrup. "Very good! Rum Tum Tugger has come to visit and he watched me dance today! Oh, Cassandra, I've never felt like that when we all practice together," she whispered, bringing her paws up to her mouth in wonderment. The dark Queen smiled discretly and turned her face towards the orange sun. "Really? That's interesting to hear. Whatever could that mean, I wonder?," she asked herself. "I don't know but... he made me feel so much better about myself. I can't believe that Bombalurina would say horrid things about him!"

"Such as?"

"He's a playboy of a cat, never minding his manners, always disrupting important parties... basically, a cad."

Cassandra laughed low in her throat, like that of an amused purr. "She says that because he denied her." Jemima sat down in a thump on the hood, laughing merrily. "Oh, the poor dear!!! She still sour with resentment! Ah... I only hope that never happens to me," she finished on a quiet tone. Nether cat said anything as the sun went behind the Junkyard, leaving behind smears of pink, orange, golden yellow, and dark blue in its wake for nighttime. The wind blew low, so enticingly warm, as it ran through their fur. Crickets began to sing their nightly song and birds flew home, as their own songs ended for the day. Faintly, they could hear the traffic of London as people got off of work or going to have dinner. Jemima bowed her head, staring at her paws, deep in thought.

"It will work out. He will come to you."

Blinking, Jemima's head went up, her face falling to an expression of void and her eyes quizzical. "I beg your pardon?," she asked the dark cat. Cassandra slid up gracefully, still staring at the horizon. "Hm? Oh, nothing. I will see you tomorrow, dear," she said and with that, she slipped off the car and sauntered in the distance, leaving behind a confused Jemima.

"What did she mean by that- 'he will come to you'? Honestly, I never understand her- what the? Ah... OH! Oh, no!!!," she cried out, standing up quickly. Horror crept into her chest and her knees began to tremble. "Is Cassandra a physic?!! How could she know-- oh, bollocks!!!," she howled, shaking her head and stamping her little feet.

"Someone having a moment?"

"Now is NOT the time, Mistoffelees... ACK! What are you doing here?!"

The black and white tomcat shrugged, paws behind his back. "I saw that you and Cassandra were up here. I came to see you when I noticed she left. Everything okay?," he asked sincerely, eyeing the state Jemima was in. The kitten swallowed hard, the lump that had formed there quaking. _'I will NOT cry! Don't do it, Jemima. Not right now!,'_ her thoughts screamed at her. Slowly, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. With that done, as much as she could, slid off the hood like Cassandra and walked towards Mistoffelees with an exotic grace, he nearly died from the enticing sway her hips made. Her eyes were hooded and a knowing smile played on her mouth. Flickering her eyes at him from under her lashes, she giggled. "What's wrong? Mouse got your tonuge? Yes, everything is fine. Cassandra and I watch the sun setting together. It's the one time in the day where I'm really happy," she sighed blissfully, her gaze looking past his shoulder.

Mistoffelees frowned, wondering where she had gone. Her face was softer, a faint tremble on her lips, her eyes glowing. He wanted to be there, to see what she saw. He took a breath and leaned forward, placing his head beside hers. "Don't leave me here, Jemmi. Take me to where you go," he asked lowly. Shuddering, the kitten closed her eyes in what seemed like pain, her own head turning to face him. They stood like that for what felt like eternity, the night now settling around them. Their breathing matched together as well as their heartbeats. Jemima opened her eyes, meeting his own dark ones. "You... can't go where I do...," she breathed, her blood pounding hard against her ears. "Why not? It's not fair, Jemmi, if I can't go where you do. I get jealous easily," Mistofelees teased lightly, his tone all serious as he brought a paw up to cup the side of her face.

Jemima's eyes widened and with a jerk, she moved out of his way. "You don't understand. No one does. That's why I need that place." Mistofelees was confused, slightly hurt. He stood up straighter, walking to her. "Jemima, don't be like that please? We've known each other for a good while. Don't shut me out. I don't think I could bear that," the ebony cat confessed, embarassment crossing his handsome face.

"Really? Hmm..."

Jemima turned from him and started walking up towards her home, wanting nothing than to run into her father's embrace and her mother's gentle voice. "Jemmi, please! I-I didn't mean to offend you or anything!," Mistofelees called out, reaching for her. He heard her sigh and watched her shoulders fall, as in defeat. She took one look over her shoulder and smiled sadly. "You could never offend me, Misto. That's the problem... oh, I'm just being silly. I'll see you tomorrow, then, yeah?"

Mistofelees nodded and soon, quick as a flash, his kitten went home and he stood out in the darkness, wondering what he could do to help her. He wasn't called Magical Mister Mistofelees for nothing.  
--

The next afternoon was bright and sunny in the Junkyard. All the cats came out to bask in the light, and when they did, the sight of Rum Tum Tugger shocked most of them and enthralled the kittens. Someone new! And so good-looking! Jemima rolled her eyes at the sight the girls made of themselves trying to impress Tugger, including Ecetera. He was playing along, acting all cool and smiling enticingly at them. Until he saw Jemima scowling at them from where she sat. From the extersions from yesterday, Tugger took it personally to teach his neice some things. Especially of how to show herself off and getting out of her quiet and protective shell. Chuckling to himself, he flipped back his mane and turned suddenly from the kittens. He sauntered to her and offered his paw. "Wanna show me off, kit?," he asked, his eyes twinkling. Jemima tossed back her head, the tinkling of her laughter reaching Munkustrap's ears from his conversation with Skimbleshanks and Alonzo. He saw his daughter get up prettily as Tugger twirled her under his paw, parading Jemima to the kittens as she told them the story of her uncle, how curious of a cat he was and his attitude was that of no importance to things.

Frowning slightly in disapproval, he looked for his mate who stood by Bombalurina. Demeter was watching the scene unfold as well and her face mirrored his own. This wasn't like their Jemima. That is until Demeter saw the expression from across the yard on Mistofelees face. A light seemed to have gone off in her head and she swallowed the yelp of laughter that threatened to spill from her mouth. Clamping her paws over it, her shoulders shook and she hopped on her feet like a kitten. Bombalurina raised a brow. "Do tell, what's gotten you so happy?," she inquired. Demeter dropped her paws, eyes gleaming. "The acts of love between two cats. Well, I should say game. Ah, my daughter is so brilliant!," she crooned. Munkustrap excused himself from his comrades and bounded over to Demeter. "What is wrong with you? And what's wrong with Jemima? Why is she acting like that with Tugger?," he demanded, slightly hurt that he didn't know what was going on.

"Apparently it involves love, whatever the case maybe. I've never seen her like this," sniffed the scarlet Queen, slightly amused at her friend and actions. Munkustrap's frown deepened even more. "I don't like it. I'm stopping it." Demeter squeaked and grabbed her mate's arm. "Oh, love, please don't! He means no harm. Tugger's just... coaxing out Jemima's real self."

"What's wrong with her self now? That's my daughter out there-"  
Demeter sighed and wrapped her arms around Munkustrap's own strong one. "Maybe that's the problem... she's too sheltered. Perhaps we babied her too much," she murmured, rubbing her head against his shoulder and met his dark eyes with her pale green ones.

Bombalurina was still and silent as the two argued in hushed tones, watching Tugger and Jemima. The kittens _did_ look rather jealous and Jemima was positively on cloud nine. And over in the corner of the stage, Mistofelees-

ah!!!

_That_ was what Demeter meant by love. Why, the magic cat was smitten with Jemima! His posture was rigid and his claws extened, the fur on his tails stiffening and rising. The scowl on his face was strong, his jaw set and eyes blazing. "Oh dear," muttered Bombalurina, sensing a fight. She sprinted over to him in a flash of red and black and gripped his shoulder, turning him towards her. "Listen here, tom, don't start something... Tugger's only showing her off. Don't get the wrong idea," she explained in a firm voice, her hazel eyes boring into him. Mistofelees try to shrug her off. "I wasn't getting jealous! I-I just don't like him... acting like _that_ in front of the kittens!," he growled, his gaze still on the beaming Jemima.

Bombalurina sighed, letting him go. "You say that now. Honestly, Mistofelees! If you want her, then prove it the night of the Jellicle Ball. Outshine Tugger if it'll make you stand down," she said off-handedly, walking away. Mistofelees paused, mulling the thought over in his mind. _'Hm... that's actually not a bad idea. But still, perhaps... it's a signal of a game that Tugger is trying to win. Well, if he wants to be like that...'_

As Jemima sat down before Victoria, letting her know how close she and Tugger were, something black blocked her vision. Looking up, they both saw Mistofelees before them, smiling handsomely. "I see that Mister Tugger is keeping you all occupied, ladies! Perhaps I could distract you for a split second? I learned a magic trick just the other day I would love to show you," he said silkily, bowing. Victoria purred, pleased she was being noticed, grinning like the sun. "Oh, Jemmi, let's watch him, please?! He always has the best magic!" Jemima's eyes lowered to the ground, her heart sizing up. "Uhm... no, that's okay. You can watch him, Victoria. He wouldn't want to show me anyway... he'll end up using me as a prop and burn my tail off or something," she mumbled and swiftly leapt to her feet, away from the two so quickly Mistofelees couldn't stop her. She went to Tugger, grasped his belt and turned into his side, hiding her face. Tugger leaned down, listening to her speak and with a nod, he wrapped an arm around her tiny frame and pulled her away, telling Electra and Ecetera goodbye with a saucy wink. Mistofelees was enraged.

_'Why, Jemmi?'_

As if hearing his thought, the kitten peered at him with eyes so dark like the night and gleaming so brightly, the magic cat felt his own heart stop.

She was in pain.  
--

Little did she know, it would grow with the weeks to come until one day, Tugger had to leave. He said he just had to, for preperations for the Ball. He held her during the night as she sobbed into his chest, beating it with balled up little paw-fists, screaming hoarsely that he was abandoning her. "Kit, I wouldn't leave you if the world was falling over everything. It's only for a little while! I got to make sure the borders will be okay for MaCavity to not cross. That way, we can have a save Jellicle Ball," he said soothingly, rocking her. "But still, that doesn't m-matter! Y-you said you were staying! Are you lying to me like everyone else?!!," she shrieked, pulling away from him. Tugger took her arms, staring at her in disbelief. "Kit... no, Jemima... I would never lie to you. And I know for a fact your mother and father don't either. You're still growing up, sweetheart. You'll find everything you are looking for soon," he promised, looking into her unreadable eyes.

Jemima sniffled, wiping her nose and hiccupping. "... you are coming back... else how will the Ball work? I couldn't stand it if you got hurt out there...," she whimpered, hugging herself. "Me? C'mon, kit, I'm tough as nails. Nothing can hurt me. I'm here for life," Tugger grinned and scooped her into a tight embrace. Jemima held on, remembering his face, smell, and gestures. _'He's coming back... he's coming back... I have to handle the rest on my own...'_ She leaned away, giving him a watery smile.

"Be safe. Father would want to see you before you leave, I'm sure. Take care of yourself," she whispered, searching his face for any signs of saddness. He was hard to read. His eyes were veiled and she couldn't reach them with her own. He patted her head one last time, smiled wistfully at her, and got up to meet Munkustrap outside.

Hours seemed to pass until Jemima went out in the night.

Tonight was a full moon.

She hopped on top of the TSE 1 hood and stared up at the orb hanging in the sky, stars twinkling brightly around it. The moon was the lady of the night, always looked upon and loved. Jemima sat up on her legs and let the waves of light wash upon her, filling her with strength and energy. She would sing tonight. Oh yes... she would.

Inhaling, the kitten opened her mouth and words poured out in lyrical music, every note pulsing with life, every words coming straight from within her.

_'Let him hear me... both of them. This song of safety for the one in my life, this song of longing for the one not in my life but in my heart. I want them to hear me.'_

Every cat in the Junkyard slept on, except for Munkustrap and Mistofelees. And down the road, roaming the borders, a certain tomcat paused and listened, hearing his niece for the first time singing. And for the first time in his life, he cried.

He cried for her _and_ himself.  
--

**-falls on floor-  
GACK!  
Wait, add a "t" at the end and you get "GACKT!" Hmm... I could go for some yummy Japanese rockstar about now. Well, what do we think?!! Jemima seems to have a lot on her plate, but so does Mistofelees... it gets better!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_Later Days!_  
SD**


	3. Something Only She Can Do

**Her Moment of Happiness  
A CATS fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Three: Something Only She Can Do  
Disclaimer: T.S. Elliot owns the book and characters that "CATS" is based off of and Andrew Lloyd Webber owns the Broadway masterpiece. I only am a slave to all of his works. I've been slightly irked that when the movie was made for "CATS", they never released a CD for it. Ggrrr... I liked the 1981 original soundtrack from the show cast, but the movie cast was AMAZING. That, and I adored the person who dubbed over Jemima's singing voice. However, I did hear Jemima's actor sing in Dutch for the their Broadway show of "CATS". Moving along, I know some of you are probably mumbling and grumbling that Jemmi and Mistoffelees are NOT a couple. I just felt like it was a cute idea from reading some fanfiction. Rawr.  
-NOTE: Please, please, PLEASE understand that how I'm going about in this story is from inspiration from some fanfiction I've read and adored. The pairing seems not possible, but I think it could. Remember: IT'S A FANFICTION UNIVERSE. You can do whatever you want!**  
--

Munkustrap was a very proud cat. He believed he ran the tribe very well, kept order, had a splendid and gorgeous mate, and poured of his attention and knowledge towards the kittens. MaCavity never came near the Junkyard that often all of a sudden (which made him a bit edgy, but nonetheless wary) and the Jellicle Ball was soon.

But there was one thing he didn't understand, was his daughter.

Six months had passed since Tugger's departure and it was nearing October. Deuteronomy was coming soon in secret to talk about the Ball and who recieved which part by a private vote. There was to be a solo dancer to begin the Ball, a cat for each nomination to go to the Heaviside Layer to be reborn for a new Jellicle life that needed to be presented, and several dancers to lead during the large and grand Jellicle Ball dance. Bombalurina and Cassandra were hard at work with the kittens, male and female.

And Munkustrap was at a dead-end with Jemima.

She hardly spoke unless spoken too and took her meals within her tiny room she made. He missed their small talks, the cuddling, and play-time they had shared. Now, she spent her time alone and concentrating on her dancing, as if it was her outlet to what she felt inside. No kitten ever paid her any mind except for Victoria, who was now her only compainion and best friend. Munkustrap would stay up late with Demeter, who would look away sadly, knowing her daughter was suffering from a broken heart. Mistofelees had took it up to court Victoria around, rumors and whispers flying around the Junkyard that soon, after the Ball, he would perform the Mating Dance with the white kitten. When Ecetera blabbed this to Jemima, her facae didn't change, but her eyes took a hard, glassy look and her lips turned white, as if suffering a sudden blow. Now, the once close friends barely spoke to each other. Demeter sighed deeply and told her mate she said it was a phase their child was going through and that it would pass.

The silver and black tomcat thought differently. One night, they were speaking before sleeping. "No, I think it goes deeper, love. She's the one that's going to have to pull herself up," he said lowly, hoping that Jemima wouldn't hear him. The gold and black Queen laid beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I hope so..."  
--

"One, two, three. One, two, three- oh, for goodness sake's, Jemmi!!! Please pay attention and lift that leg higher!," Victoria snapped, stopping their lesson. The kitten paused and lowered her black and white leg down, keeping her eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry, Victoria... I... I'm just not feeling so well," she mumbled, grasping her paws together. Victoria sighed and rubbed her face irritably, smoothing back her soft fur. "Okay, okay... it's fine. Let's take a break, then, yeah?," she offered, sitting down prettily. Jemima nodded, following in suit. "What's been wrong with you lately? Is it still Rum Tum Tugger?"

"Oh. No... just... this whole Jellicle Ball stuff. I don't understand it."

"What's there not to understand?"

Jemima's dark eyes bored into Victoria's blue ones, making the white kitten shudder at the intense gaze. "Why must I dance? What do I gain from this? I'm just going to be overlooked. We all know you are going to get all the leads to the dancing. There's no point."

Silence.

"Jemmi... there's always a reason to try. I can't always dance," Victoria said softly, hurt by her friend's harsh words. The small kitten scoffed, making a angry noise in her throat. Her lips curled and her claws dug into the earth, causing Victoria to jump at the action, fear etching over her features. "Oh, surely the princess much be joking! The whole clan would simply _loose_ their minds if their star didn't dance all the time for the Jellicle Ball! I'm going home for awhile," she huffed, getting up and stomping off, her fur standing on end. Victoria sat in silence, tears swimming in her eyes. _'Where did my best friend go? That was not her at all... where is our Jemima?'  
--_

Jemima tore inside the make-shift home, startling her mother and father and the guest they had inside. "Jemima!," Demeter spoke in surprisement, eyes wide. Munkustrap frowned at his daughter's outburst. "What is wrong?" She shook her head, ignoring them entirely.

"Ah... this must be the one I've heard so much about."

Blinking, Jemima stopped and faced the deep and kind voice. It came from a large cat that had long hair and deep lines in his old face. But his eyes were bright, a symbol of the youth he still obtained. His colors were dark gray, brown, white, and other shades of tan. There seemed to be an aura of years of wisdom and gentelness about him that made Jemima calm down and sit down slowly, her eyes locked with his. "Old Deuteronomy...," she whispered, amazed and in awe. He smiled warmly and nodded. "Young Jemima. Your father has told me much about you. Your mother has done nothing but brag. I'm glad you came home so I can see upon the kitten who's going to surprise everyone," he smiled, obviously knowing something she didn't. Curious, she cocked her head to the side. "Whatever do you mean, sir?," she asked polietly.

He chuckled, clapping his rather big paws together. "Oh, something I have a feeling about. Now, tell me, little Jemima, I heard that you sing. That's going to be a major part of the Jellicle Ball. I hope you can do this for me. I need to see you and Victoria dance, though. I'm having a tought decision on who to perform the solo dance." Jemima looked away, ashamed. "You might as well have her do it. She was born to dance, sir," she said sourly, but a bit enviously. "Hmm... come here, young one," Deuteronomy commanded, patting the patch of floor beside him. Cautiously, she got up and went to his side as they stared within each other's eyes. Demeter glanced over at her mate, anxious. Munkustrap didn't know exactly what his father was doing either but hoped that Jemima would be happy with whatever was given to her.

After two minutes, she blinked, breaking from the reverie. A rosy color grew on her face as she reached for her tail and twisted it in her paws. "I... I get to dance along side her? At the Ball? I'm not going to be forgotten?!," she squeaked. Demeter broke out into laughter, covering her face. "Oh, my darling! You sound so silly, but I am glad! Oh dear!," she exclaimed, going to her daughter and embracing her. "She's good, my son. But... I do believe something else will happen that only Jemima can do," Deuteronomy said, rather mystical-like. Munkustrap raised a brow. "Well, you always did know outcomes better than anyone, Father," he said, smiling some.

Jemima was excited at hearing that line. "I get to do something that only I can? I wonder what it is!," she gushed, holding on to her mother. "When the time comes, you'll know. Then, the Junkyard will know what you can do," Deuteronomy said kindly, his eyes twinkling. "And... so will someone else."

Jemima stilled, her heartbeat quickening.

_'Someone else? Is he meaning...?'_  
--

The nighttime was settling in as Jemima raced to Victoria's home. It was near the middle and not so cluttered, very clean and girly with the things that the kittens had found about the Junkyard. She stopped by the door and scratched at it. "Victoria? Darling, please, open the door...," she asked timidly. She could hear shuffling on the other side and a paw opened the wooden blockage away, a pale blue eye staring up at Jemima. "What do you want?," she asked. "To apologize," Jemima said in a small voice.

The door opened wider. "Go on."

Jemima took a deep breath and clasped her paws together. "I wanted to say I was sorry for the things I said today. It was... very unbecoming of me and not lady-like. Sometimes, it's hard to not be jealous of you because you are so gifted with dancing. But then, I realized, it's only something you can do because you were born to do it. And as a friend, I have to do the right thing and stand beside you, not against you. I'm so, so sorry, Victoria," Jemima finished quietly, her ears flat against her head. Nothing was said until Victoria came outside fully, staring at the kitten before her. "It's not true, you know. There are some spins and kicks that you can do so beautifully that I can't perform. Quite sad, really... that we both are jealous of each other," the white kitten said bitterly, but with a small smile on her face. Jemima mirrored Victoria's smile and with a rush, embraced the white feline. They stood there like that, hugging each other until they broke apart, laughing softly.

"We're a bunch of dolts, you know," Victoria giggled. Jemima shrugged her shoulders, grinning. "What else would we be? But I do have great news for you," the kitten teased, wriggling her claws at Victoria. "What?! What is it?," she demanded, stomping her little foot.

"Guess who will be performing the solo dance to begin the Jellicle Ball...?"

"... me...?"

"Who else, dummy? Of course it is you!"

A large shriek rang through the Junkyard as the two kittens tumbled to the ground, laughing so loudly that the other cats grumbled only slightly when realizing that after awhile, their Jemima was in good and happy spirits again.  
--

The crescent moon hung low in the sky as Jemima stared at it wistfully, sitting prettily and sighing often. Her thoughts would travel to Tugger, hopeful that her uncle was okay until his return back to the Junkyard. Then, her heart would stray her thoughts to a certain black-and-white tomcat that still held it in his paws. Groaning, she ran her own irritably through her fluffy mane and leaned down on the hood of the car, gloomy. "Why me?," she moaned to the moon, wishing for a answer. Victoria had yet to say anything to her about a Mating Dance with Mistoffelees. Perhaps she was embarassed to say it? She knew Jemima had her heart set on the tom for a good while... perhaps it was nothing. Jemima rolled over on her back and stretched out, laying a arm over her stomach. "Maybe the moon will let me know something," she murmured, eyelids fluttering down as sleep crept over her. The silvery light of the moon gleamed on her child faintly, a small glow washing over Jemima's sleeping form. From the angle where he was, Mistoffelees was taken back at the slumbering kitten that was growing into a young cat before his eyes.

"You're a fool, you know."

Surprised, Mistoffelees jumped at the voice, whirling around to face the golden Queen herself; Demeter.

_'Ah... confronted at last by the mother.'_

She was leaning against a large tire stack, her face blank and a brow raised, her arms crossed over her chest. "D-Demeter! Ma'am, I was, uh... just-" She held up a elegant paw at him. "No explaining yourself. It's kind of obvious from a distance, you know." Mistoffelees's ears lowered in shame, and his eyes implored on Jemima's mother. "Is it?," he asked softly. She nodded, approaching him slowly. "You know, she hasn't stopped thinking about you. Not after your little... ahem... stunt with courting Victoria around. That nearly killed her. Misto-, no... Quaxo, I've known you since you were a small kitten. You two were inseperable and just because Tugger decided to come and be flashy, doesn't necessarily mean for you to hurt Jemima the way you did. Intentionally or unintentionally, darling," she said firmly, but gently.

"I didn't think I'd go that far either, Demeter. I didn't mean to. But... perhaps it's for the best for us to not, you know... be together," Mistoffelees murmured, turning away from her.

"I can't believe you. I refuse to. Now you listen to me, mister." Demeter stalked over and grabbed the tom by the shoulders and violently turned him around, her pale green eyes flared with anger. "You are going to prove to yourself at the Ball to this kitten. I know Bombalurina has already told you this. Now, act like the cat you are supossed to be and go claim what you know rightfully belongs at your side!," she hissed, claws digging into the fur and flesh. Mistoffelees cringed, but stood his ground, knowing better than to make Demeter mad even more.

Sighing in defeat, he hung his head. "Yes, ma'am."

"Don't said it just to please me. _Mean_ it to me, Mistoffelees. _Mean_ it to Jemima. Something is going to happen this year at the Jellicle Ball. Everyone in this Junkyard can feel it. Maybe what you'll see is just enough to ask Jemima to be yours," Demeter said in a gentle voice, her paws now cupping his head, forcing him to look at her. "How do you know?," he pouted. The Queen smiled secretly to herself and winked. "I have my ways. Now, I'll leave you now. Tomorrow, Munkustrap will let everyone know what they are doing for the Ball. Make sure you get some rest," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, slinking away in the darkness, leaving Mistoffelees behind, questioning himself even more.

Turning towards the broken down car, the sleeping Jemima was still there and Mistoffelees suddenly got... _brave_. Straightening his posture, he advanced towards the car and leapt up on the surface, so quietly and stealth-like. He circled around her, staring at the creature that stole every inch of him when they first met. She was getting more lovelier with each passing day, her face round and sweet. The markings on her face stood out now with the high arch of her brows, the red highlighting around her eyes and the quick little dash of black and white underneath her large eyes. Her nose was small and cute, the white around her mouth contrasting off the dark tan that she got from her mother. Her fur around her head was black, deep auburn and white-cream. He knew those colors were Demeter's as well. Her body was scarlet and black like of Bombalurina, but grew out the same like that of Munkustrap's. The spiked collar that Bombalurina found for her glinted in the dim light, a symbol of her mother and aunt.

Mistoffelees smiled in memory when she proudly showed off that collar, flitting around like a prima donna and laughing. How could he have not seen how beautiful she had gotten? Nor how she was different from the others, not with her eyes, but with her entire being? "You are a fool," he told himself, using Demeter's words while shaking his head.

"Yes, you are."

"... why is that you are like your mother?"

"I just am. But I don't go off and sneak behind her daughter's back. I'm more like Father- I like to confront the person," came the cool reply from the kitten playing possum with the magic cat. She slowly opened her eyes to the tom in front of her. Her heart beat flew off from nothing to ninety at the close proximity between the two. "I guess Demeter was loud, then?," he asked stupidly, drowning in the gaze that Jemima had him in. "More than likely she did it on purpose for _me_ to hear as well," she said in a small voice, not moving to get up. Mistoffelees sucked in a quiet breath and leaned down towards her head, their breaths mingling together. "Did she do a good job then?," he pressed, his body hunched over the tiny frame under him. "Maybe... not sure... you see, I love my best friend and I would do anything in the world for her. But... if it came to, oh I don't know..., hearing a rumor about a mating dance with her, then I get concerned. If I should fight or hide in the shadows like I'm good at," Jemima said flatly, almost bitterly.

"Me and Victoria? A Mating Dance?"

"Yes."

"Why is it that you don't pay attention anymore? You silly girl, she's going to do it with Plato during the Jellicle Ball sequence like all cats do to claim a mate each year!" Jemima's eyes widened and she sat up fast, mouth opened. "No one told me! Instead, I went around like a idiot- oh, God! I am horrible!," she howled, hiding her face in her paws. Mistoffelees laughed heartily, bringing down her paws. "No, you're not. Just thick-headed and stubborn. That's from Bombalurina." Blinking rapidly, Jemima then lowered her eyes to the hood, looking at the entwining paws together and blushed. "Then... who are you going to mate with?"

"Oh, that's a secret," he said lightly.

Jemima felt ice run through her veins and angrily, she stood up, flinging down his paws. "You are just terrible! That's it- don't look at me, don't speak to me, and don't even BREATHE my name or SO help me, I'll hunt you down and... and... oh, I don't know! But it will be something gruesome, mark my words!," she cried out and jumped off the hood of the car. Before she could run off, something strong held her back and whirled her around into a strong chest that was fluffy and white. Arms held her as she tried to beat them off. "Geroff me! You animal, oh, stop it!," Jemima shrieked into the chest. "No... because I won't stop looking at you or talking to you. And I'll breathe your name if I please," Mistoffelees said airly, looking down at her as she glared at him.

"You do that and I 'will' get my father on you."

"Hmm... don't think so."

Jemima couldn't say anything else. She didn't have a word to speak or a jibe or an insult to the Magical Mister Mistoffelees. He wasn't called that for no reason. His magics were amazing and daring, just as the sudden silent treatment he placed on Jemima.

Of course, with their mouths together in a lip lock, how _can_ one speak?  
--

**BOO-YA.  
I rule, yes. No one will upset my Jemima, not even me!  
I know it was weird to have Old Deuteronomy there early before the Ball, but I mean, who else BETTER than to give the roles so Munkustrap can tell the tribe?  
-sniff-  
I thought it was quite brilliant of me. So, Mistoffelees and Jemmi are left kissing... how is SHE going to feel about that? Tune in later!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_Later Days!_  
SD**


	4. Can't Rain All The Time

**Her Moment of Happiness  
A CATS fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Four: Can't Rain All The Time  
Disclaimer: T.S. Elliot owns these amazing cats in his book and Andrew Lloyd Webber owns the Broadway story of them as well. Well, well, what are we all thinking about the story so far? Jemima is becoming a little odd-ball kitten, isn't she? I feel she's complex like a teenager, but that's how I view the kittens in the play. And Mistoffelees too...! I live for the drama, so that's what will be in this story! Haha! And trust me, when it will come to the Jellice Ball part, you are going to love it. Emotions will run high and Jemima will find out her true part of the Ball. Please, regard this kindly and review nicely! Happy reading!  
-NOTE: Please, please, PLEASE understand that how I'm going about in this story is from inspiration from some fanfiction I've read and adored. The pairing seems not possible, but I think it could. Remember: IT'S A FANFICTION UNIVERSE. You can do whatever you want! : )  
--**

Jemima never felt anything like it before. This feeling of completion. How secure and safe she felt, and so utterly...

loved.

Not like how her parents loved her, or Tugger, or her friends. But actual _love_. It was so pure and whole, she feared it to break if she moved. Of course, with Mistoffelees kissing her, it was quite difficult to move. She clung to him as she trembled. Scared, she broke off and gasped for breath, her large brown eyes gleaming, face red from embarassment and happiness. "Wh-what are you... Misto, you're gone batty," she breathed, staring into his white face as if she discovered it for the first time. "Yes. Yes, I have. But only for you, Jemmi. I don't want to be like for anyone else," he said sincerely, bringing her closer to him as if she wasn't already. The kitten bit her bottom lip and played with the fur on his chest nimbly, trying to distract herself. "I didn't think you... you thought that way about me," she said quietly. "I always thought it was Victoria. I mean, she's so proper and beautiful and talented. Dignified and Queen-like for being a kitten," she rambled on, twisting her paws together as she ignored the stare on her face.

"Why would I want a Queen when I could have you?"

Jemima nearly fell over at the statement. He _was_ being serious! Was this how her mother felt when she first was swooned by her father? Shaking her furry head some, Jemima looked away some, the coloring on her face darkening. "Y-you are teasing me, aren't you?," she giggled nervously. She then felt a paw on the back of her head, gently pushing it down onto the downy chest as Mistoffelees held her tightly. His heart beat thumped soothingly, yet fast in her ears, the beat sounding like a song. "Oh...!," Jemima gasped softly, aware of how Mistoffelees was being honest. "No one makes my heart do that but you, Jemmi. Get it through that pretty head of yours," he pleaded some, burying his own against hers. "This... this is a lot to handle... may I please think on it?"

"Until when?"

"... after the Jellice Ball? Please, Misto? It's coming soon, and you will have an answer then of how I feel and want. I promise you," she pleaded timidly, tilting her head up to look at his face. She thought he would be upset, but instead he looked thoughtful. "Hmm... I believe I can do that. I will wait; I have the patience for it. Do think on it, Jemmi. Until the Ball then...," he murmured, slowly letting her go. "Ah! Uhm... I mean, you- oh, never mind," the kitten stuttered, turning away from the tomcat quickly, her tail dissappearing into her paws. "What? What's wrong, Jemmi? Ah... were you expecting a kiss goodnight?," Mistoffelees teased, walking up silently behind her. A series of spluttering and scoffs reached his ears and he grinned. He leaned in beside her neck, feeling her body tense up. "I suposse I can give one away for free," he said bemusedly. Jemima turned her face towards his own, eyes wide and glassy, mouth slightly open in shock.

"Oh," she breathed in the slightest of whispers. Jemima slightly ducked her head as Mistoffelees moved in, her heart thumping wildly under her breast bone. As they met in the softest of kisses, she could feel her head swim and time slow. Nothing mattered but this cat before her. She moved her body and turned into his own, placing her paws against his jawline, pouring more emotion than what she meant to. Mistoffelees was like an electrical charge; she was wanting more with each shock he sent through her. Faintly, Jemima could feel his own arms around her, holding her flush against him. This was too much now for the kitten. Parting gently, Jemima drew in a shuddering breath, closing her eyes in rapt pleasure. At last, she knew Mistoffelees meant her always. "You're driving me crazy, you silly girl...! Go home now before Munkustrap has my head on milk bowl!," Mistoffelees grounded out, pressing his forehead on Jemima's own.

She laughed softly and looked up at him with a smile. "Okay. Are you sure you can wait til the Jellicle Ball?," she asked faintly, pulling away from him. "I think I can. In the meantime, my thoughts will be consumed of you," he stated firmly, holding her paws. Jemima's smile widened and with a small curtsy, she reluctantly let go of his grasp to scamper off into the night back home.

This was something thrilling! She never felt like this at all...! So alive and wired. Is this what it felt like when you found your one and only? Jemima would have to ask around tomorrow to the other Queens to get different opinions. With a meow of happiness, she ran up to her family's make-shift home to hopefully sneak in without a Munkstrap sitting up waiting for her.  
--

"You got tha' look on yo' face!," sang Rumpleteazer some mornings later in her rougish accents, stopping her playing with a string of pearls she boasted of burglaring from her and Mungojerrie's home. Jemima paused from her dance routine to stare in shock at the orange, black, and white tabby kitten. "Excuse me?" Rumpleteazer sighed and sat up, her face that with a look of dissaproval. " 'er now, I can' always be excuz fo wha' I say. The 'look'! Th' one where yo' are in luv!," she giggled, hugging the pearls to her chest gleefully as if she discovered this all on her own. Jemima scoffed, looking away so Rumple wouldn't see her blush. "I don't know what you're talking about... I was just thinking of Tugger... and when he's coming back home," she finished on a sad tone, sitting down gracefully. Rumple frowned, remembering the lanky Mane Coon that Jemima so loved dearly. "I'm sure he will come 'ome soon, ya know? It's almost time fer th' Jellicle Ball... he should get a part. All of th' cats do."

"Even you?"

"Course! Didn't ya know? Bomba's been teachin' me fer years and I've danced in it fer two years now," Rumple said with a note of pride in her voice. Jemima shook her head. "I didn't know. You and Mungo are always gone, trifling through houses and you are never home in the Junkyard that much anymore," she stated with the wistful tone. "I know, luv. I'm sorry, but it's jus' whot me and Mungo do...," Rumpleteazer trailed off, seeing Jemima's form slouch. Getting up from her spot, the cat burglar sat down beside her friend and hugged her around the shoulders. "Now, now. No need to be gettin' all sad an' such. You got to keep them spirits up an' think 'bout the cat you're in luv with... which I know it's true. I'm smart like that!," Rumple poked at Jemima, both kittens laughing and tickling each other.

"Jemmi!"

Pausing, the kitten turned and saw her father standing aways near the broken oven, motioning her towards him. She told Rumpleteazer she would return and trotted over to Munkustrap. "Yes, Father?," she acknowledged, rubbing her head against his arm. "I have a surprise for you, darling. I know you've been upset for awhile, but I thought this would work," Munkustrap said happily, putting a paw on his daughter's shoulder. "What is it?," Jemima asked, curious all the while when she saw a shadow approach them. Blinking against the mid-day sun, the kitten strained to see who it was until she realized that it was the one...

"It's...no, way... TUGGER!," she shrieked and bounded forth to pounce on her uncle, laughing and crying loudly. The loud and masculine tone of Tugger's voice rang throughout Jemima's ears like music and she clung to him, eyes wide on his face. "You really did come back! Like you said you would..."

"Now, would I have lied to you, kit?," the cat purred, hugging his niece tighter. Jemima laughed merrily, burying her face in his chest. "No! Not at all... oh, Tugger, I'm glad to see you're safe. You are staying for the Ball, right?!," she asked eagerly, her face alight. "Depends on what your father says, really," the Mane Coon said dryly, looking at Munkustrap with a look in his eyes. The silver and black tom stood his ground straighter, his shoulders tense in case of ripping Jemima away. "What?! Oh, but you have to! You have to see me dance, Tugger! Oh, Father, please let him stay. If he doesn't I'll go mad!," the kitten cried out, embracing the cat tightly to ger small frame, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears as she turned to Munkustrap.

"That's not up for me to really decide, sweetheart. Deuteronomy has already been here, Tugger. You may stay, but there is no part for you in the Ball."

Jemima's heart stopped suddenly and her paws slipped down Tugger's back as they fell limply to her sides. A low rush began in her ears like a roaring ocean, pulling back before a tidal wave. Something snapped within her like a firecracker popping and the next thing she knew, Jemima stood before her father, every hair bristling high, claws out, and her mouth ripping out a startling snarl that made both cats jump at the sound coming from the tiny kitten. Munkustrap didn't move from the angry stare his daughter gave him, her back arching up for not getting her way. "Let-Him-Dance...," she emphasized on the words, her pupils tiny against the sudden darkness of her earthy eyes. "That's not my decision, Jemima. I told you that. Now, stop misbehaving right now. Would you want your mother to see?," Munkustrap said calmly, hoping to not irritate her anymore.

That made her stop, eyes focusing to normal, but her stance didn't change. "Mama...?," she murmured lightly and cocked her head to the side as if hearing someone talking to her in the distance. What she heard was not Demeter, but the sudden gasp of shock and whimper coming from near the stage for the Ball. What she heard and saw was Mistoffelees with Victoria, both staring at her with bewilderment. Making a choking sound in her throat, the red, black, and white kitten looked at her father then her uncle with fear etched on her young face. Whirling back, she saw Victoria cowering before her and Mistoffelees staring at her with such disdain and horror that Jemima's stomach turned and ever limb shook.

"I... I-I d-didn't mean... that, uh... Father, Tugger... I...," she trailed off, staring down at her paws. Closing her eyes, she kept seeing Mistoffelees's face and Victoria terrified of her. Crying out a small wail, Jemima took off towards the car and leapt high on the hood, then over it to bound off towards the city. She vaugely remembered hearing her name being called out, but by whom, she didn't know.

And then, in the far distance, thunder rumbled against a wall of dark clouds approaching the city.  
--

Within twenty minutes, the sunshine vanished and was replaced with a endless void of gray and hurling rain. People rushed along the sidewalks and the roads were littered with cars trying to get home. The lights from stores and posts barely shown through the thick sheets of water. And Jemima sat in a large, vast park, alone, head hung in shame as her tears mingled with the thunderstorm rain. Sniffling, she lifted her face as the shower continued to pelt her. "I'm... such a baby... I can't much more of this... it's too much pressure. The Ball, Misto, Tugger finally coming back, making Father and Mother pleased with me, keeping Victoria's friendship... I want to go away...," she sobbed quietly, thin shoulders quaking. The heaviness of the down pour lightened into a soft, gentle coaxing of water. Silence of the city was heavy on Jemima's ears as she continued to cry out her exhaustion and feelings. That is, until something broke her thoughts-

"Now, now... what's a sweet little kit like yourself doing in the rain like this?," asked a husky, scratched voice from behind Jemima. Looking behind her quickly, Jemima saw a wiry-haired feline with wild hair, his coat neglectful and tangled whiskers. He stood before her with such brooding eyes of gold despite the dirty and wet fur of scarlet, black, white, brown and blonde. The more Jemima stared at him, the more her brain screamed at her the obvious. It _was_ Macavity! The description Munkstrap and Demeter always told her off fitted him perfectly._'Now, act natural... no sudden movements... be simple. That's it. And then run! Run home!'_ Jemima shrugged and looked away. "Just felt like it. No more."

"I don't think that's the cause, kit."

"Would you please stop calling me that?! I do have a name," she huffed, irked that this cat called her by Tugger's pet name for her. Her heredity of Demeter's anger was about to get the best of her."Pray tell then; what is it?," he asked, walking closer to her. Shivering, Jemima bit her bottom lip, unsure. _'Lie! Say a fake name! Any name will do, you dolt!'_

"Victoria."

_'Stupid... stupid, stupid.'_

"That's a rather beautiful name for one such as yourself. May I assist you home, then? Or would you rather come with me?," the cat said off-handedly, now sitting beside Jemima, his gold eyes on her with no expression in them or on his face. Jemima looked at the ground instead, thunder rumbling around her head like drums. "No, I'm okay. I can get home my self..."

"Are you sure? I do believe it would be sight to walk into the Junkyard with you. Munkustrap wouldn't know what to do with himsef-"

Jemima let a hiss escape her mouth and she jumped away from him, every muscle tense in her body as she faced Macavity, claws extended out and fangs bared. "You leave my father alone!," she threatened with a screech. Macavity chuckled darkly, standing up and grinning maliciously at the tiny cat. "Of course, the best look would be on your lovely mother's face. Haven't seen Demeter in awhile. Might want to catch up, or... _catch_ her instead," the mysterious feline sneered, circling Jemima. She kept her front to him, never her back, as she followed him with her eyes. "My mother has nothing to do with you anymore. You just stay away from my family! From all of them!"

"Why? You're just a weakling of a kitten. Never to own up to your name and become something more... you'll be forgotten as another dances in the spotlight, taking everything you ever wanted and then some. You'll always be alone. Just like me-

Jemima."

The kitten growled low in her throat and stooped low, her hunches raised. "Think you're pretty smart, Macavity? You may kill me, but the other's will find out. I'd do anything for them. All of them. I may be the smallest and I might not be the best, but I know that I have those who love me for "me"! And... I wouldn't regret any of them. I love them all and my father won't stand for your tyranny any longer!," she yelled, ready to attack. Macavity laughed, tossing back his head. "Oh, ho ho! You think you're a clever kitten, don't you? Big words and speeches to throw me off. Don't you realize that I don't care? Getting rid of anything close to Deuteronomy and Munkustrap is a goal of mine. And taking back what's mine," he said throatily, stalking towards Jemima.

With a yowl, she flew up and ran her claws against his face, digging them in the fur and flesh, dragging them down as she twirled away hurriedly, ignoring his howls of pain and shoved them in his back, over and over as the blood poured freely from the Mystery Cat. Adrenaline rushed in Jemima as she defended not only herself, but her tribe. Her clan. Flashes of memories went through her with each swipe- Munkustrap, Demeter loving her and caring for her. Victoria- the late night giggles, whispers and dancing. Cassandra- her silent figure assuring her nerves and kind words of encouragment. Mistoffelees- his kind face and protective arms. His kiss...

Crying out, the kitten pulled away, stumbling away from the tall frame of Macavity as he turned to her, his teeth gleaming in the dim rain water and his golden eyes burning. "You... are going... to pay for that, darling _Jemima_," he sneered and pounced on her. Cries and yowls echoed the air as she felt the slap against her face and the twist of claws in her side. Everything then blurred together as the rain stopped, and through the tumble of clouds, a sliver of a new moon shone out. With that bit of light, Jemima saw the flash of silver, gold, red, orange, white, black and brown as the colors blended together and shoved Macavity away. Hisses and growls and cries rang in the air as a pair of gentle paws picked her battered body up. She could smell the smoky scent of a Burmese and knew Cassandra was near. Tears pricked her eyes and like a baby, she sobbed out loud. "Oh, my darling... you are going to be okay," came the syrupy voice of her friend. Paws smoothed back her dissary mane of fur and then, piercing through the darkness was Demeter voice of pain, seeing her daughter from Macavity's attack.

_'She must've seen me... oh, Mama...,'_ Jemima thought brokenly as kisses scattered about her face and her mother's paws wrapping around her own. "My precious girl! Oh, Jemmi! Are you okay?! Please speak...," cried Demeter, holding her head against Jemima's own. "Mama," she whispered in a thin voice. "Jemmi! Thank God! Did he hurt you too bad? Everything will be okay, I promise." Demeter and Cassandra were walking with the kitten in their arms when the moonlight shone through better, Jemima turned her head and saw the impressive figure of black and silver scanning the park with his strong eyes. Macavity had gotten away. Beside him was Alonzo and Skimbleshanks, keeping guard. When she saw him, Jemima felt regret and remorse. All she wanted was him. To know and hope that he had forgiven her. To feel his strong arms around her and his fierce heart beat that calmed her. "F-father!," she wailed, reaching for him from Cassandra's arms.

With a whip of his head, Munkustrap saw his daughter and ran to her, scooping her into his arms, holding her close to him. "Oh, my Jemmi," he breathed, relieved that she was alive. Tears fell faster and she clung to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "I'm sorry!!! For everything! I didn't mean to do what I did!," she wailed, embarassed. "It's fine! I'm glad you aren't too badly hurt... for taking on Macavity yourself, you did a marvelous job," he said softly in her ear. Foot falls approached them as a voice broke out in the darkness. "We checked the perimeter, Munkustrap. I don't think he or any of his henchment are there," Bombalurina said. "But we need to get back to the Junkyard quickly in case something happens," said Demeter, worry in her tone. "Okay. Jemmi, we're going to run now. Will you be fine with the joustling?," Munkustrap asked gently, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "I... think so... hurry, please? If... something happens to them...," she mumbled thickly, her head spinning from all of her energy spent.

In a flash, as the thunder clouds rolled off into the distance, the cats dashed back to their beloved Junkyard with the tiny shape of the moon guiding them as best as it could.  
--

**I know it was a short chapter, but it seems meaningful. A lot of peopel are convinced that Macavity and Demeter borne Jemima, but who knows? Maybe I'm just throwing that idea for kicks. I still think Munkustrap is her father... just a feeling. Haha!  
If you want, there's a fanart up of Jemima that I drew on DeviantArt! Type in this in your search engine. And remember, the spaces are NOT included-  
http : / / defying3gravity. deviantart. com  
On the front page should be Jemima's picture that I did.  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**Later Days....!  
SD**


End file.
